


Drawings and Dinner

by Blue Dusk (obiwankenboneme)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Teachers Assistant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/Blue%20Dusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets Scott Lang for the first time at a parent/teacher night. There's not a lot to say, but both seem intrigued by the drawing Cassie has made, and that sparks all sorts of conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings and Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I wanted to write something for Scott Lang because there's like /nothing/ out there for him. Enjoy this little piece of magic, and feel free to request for him if you want!

“You’re Scott Lang, right?”

“I…yes. Umm, how did you know that?”

Flushing, I brush some hair out of my eyes. “Sorry, I’m Cassie’s teaching assistant. I come to the class about twice a week to watch and learn from the teacher. She talks a lot about you; says you’re her hero.”

Scott smiles, nodding his head and looking back at the drawings on the wall. It’s parent/teacher night, which meant that I – though not yet being a certified teacher myself – was required to meet all the parents of the students I teach. Cassie is one of my favorites, though I would never admit it out loud. Though, as I chance a look at Scott, the temptation to tell _him_ became overwhelming.

“She’s my favorite student in this class ya know. She’s smart, cute, and has the wit of someone far beyond her years. I have a feeling she picks it up from you,” I comment, biting on my lip. I flush, realizing how my comment must’ve seemed like I was flirting.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. It’s a bit much for having just met him. Cassie might find out too, and then where would I be?_ Swallowing back my chagrin, I glanced around the room, taking in the other parents who all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Most of them are either here with their significant other, or have someone to talk to. Scott, on the other hand, is alone.

I look back towards the man standing beside me, my fingers twitching as I yearned to do something, to say something at the very least. Taking a deep breath, I reach out and touch his arm. “If you’d like to talk to someone, I’m more than happy to listen. I know it’s…hard sometimes to be on your own.”

My hand falls from where it has been touching his skin, linking together with my other one in front of me. We both stand in what seems to be an awkward silence, unsure of what to do now that I’ve offered some middle ground. Scott suddenly exhales, his left hand raising to point at a picture on the wall in front of us.

“That’s Cassie’s, right?”

I nod, watching a genuine smile bloom onto his features. “Mind telling me who’s in it? She kept the information very hushity-hush if I do say so myself.”

“Well, that’s her,” Scott starts, finger pointing at the small girl in the drawing. It swoops to the right, just barely touching my face. “That’s me right there, and next to me is my an- dog. My dog. He’s a little weird looking, since he’s a mutt and all.” He looks over the drawing a bit longer, brows knitting together before he glances at me. “And I guess that other person is you. Looks a lot like you, but I guess you would have to ask Cassie about it.”

Staring at the drawing, I inspect the other person in it, a smile pulling on my face. “It does seem to resemble me. I suppose I will have to ask her. Too bad I won’t see her for another week.”

“I’ve got her over for the night, if you’d like to come over for dinner and talk to her.” Scott makes a face, shaking his head. “That was uncalled for. You all probably have protocols or something, and I’m definitely not supposed to ask the hot TA out for dinner or anything. Shit.”

His face turns bright red, and I can’t help the laugh that bubbles up and spills out of me. I place my hand on his shoulder, making Scott look at me in confusion. “I’d love to have dinner, and there’s no rule saying I can’t date a student’s parent. After all, I’m _only_ a TA. I’m not exactly her full time teacher or anything.”

Scott’s lips pull up into a grin, and he clears his throat. “When this is over, want to go back to my place then?”

“Of course. As long as you’ve got dessert and Cassie is there, I don’t mind going home with someone new.”


End file.
